Andrew Nightlord
About Andrew Name: Andrew Nightlord Gender: Male Age: 18 Appearance: Green eyes, grey skin and hair. Black vest, green undershirt. Baggy black pants with black boots. He wears a pair of purple bracelets Power Set: Dark Beam, Dark Flames, Death Strike, Dark Infusion Super Form Appearance: his eyes turn purple and purple gloves are the same but all the clothing become part of him and the clothing turn into his skin and the green is purple and his body steams dark energy out and eyes are mostly black but still have purple pupils. Friends: Fiona Fox,Lightning Lynx,Flying Frog,Preadator Hawk,Sergant Simian,Sonic,Tails,Amy,Rouge,Shadow. Biography Andrew Nightlord was born in the Kingdom of Mercia. He was abandoned to an orphanage when he was a baby. Andrew was seven when Robotnik took over Mobius. Andrew tried to leave the orphanage's staff. He got separated from them, unfortunately. While trying to find them again, he ran into Mammoth Mogul. He pleaded with Mogul to help him. Mogul granted him the powers of darkness. Mogul placed a telepathic mark on him and made Andrew forget all about him. Andrew never found the people he was looking for. He managed to flee Mercia with his new powers. He wanders around the world until he comes to the Forbidden Zone. He quickly learns that it will be a fight to survive. He survived for a little while by helping other people. It quickly ends because a vast majority of the people he helped backstabs him in the end. He became tougher on his clients. He learned that killing people who get in his way is easier than putting up with them. Thus, becoming an assassin. The world changed completely when Robotnik was defeated. He could go around and not be chased after. He took this opportunity to explore more of the world while he carries out his jobs. When Robo-Robotnik became Eggman, he would do some side jobs for the doctor, but he didn't get in anything too involved until Sonic was thrown into space. Eggman declared all-out war on the Kingdom of Acorn. Andrew was payed to weed out spies and execute them. Andrew left the service of Dr. Eggman about a week before Sonic returned. He wanted to take jobs from more reliable sources. He decides to head for Downunda. It takes a while for him to get there. When he got there, he was put in the middle of the fight between the Dark Egg Legion and the Downunda Freedom Fighters. He decided to help the Freedom Fighters because when he learned of Eggman's connection to the Legion. He tolerates the DFF for a while, but eventually gets fed up with Guru Emu's pacifistic beliefs. He leaves Downunda and returns to the Forbidden Zone, only to find that the place where he got all of his jobs was moved to the Casino Night Zone. The Casino Night Zone is currently owned by Mammoth Mogul. Mogul remembers Andrew and summons him to his office. Mogul offer him a job. Andrew would attack Sonic & friends but not kill them. Andrew refused the job because it didn't involve killing anyone. That night, Mogul activated the telepathic link on Andrew, causing him to do his will. Mogul makes Andrew attack Sonic. Sonic, who recognizes the mark, helps Andrew break the link between Mogul and himself with help from Tails and Amy. Andrew passes out from the fight. Later, he learns of what Mogul did to him. Against the wishes of Sonic & friend, he heads back to the Casino Night Zone to confront Mogul. He gets his teeth kicked in, but he gets bailed out by Sonic & friend. They take him to the Tommy Turtle Memorial Hospital. Andrew would learn of what they did for him, and they would become friends. Category:Males Category:Wolves Category:Neutral